Butcher's Wife
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Every since she was a little girl, she dreamed of one man. So when Stefan Salvatore, a butcher from New York, arrives at her small island, Caroline Forbes marries him without a second thought. Until she moves to New York, and meets the psychiatrist across the street from her husband's shop, and realizes she may have acted too soon. Based on the movie The Butcher's Wife.
1. Chance Meeting

**This one was a sneak peek, though for some reason, I'm still iffy on it. This is an experiment for me, one I hope will work out, but if not...well, then I'll know won't I.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

_I was raised on a small island just off the coast of South Carolina by my Grammy, for my parents had died when I was only five, and my Grammy had taken me in, and did the best she could to raise me._

_I know, that's a lousy way to begin a tale, but, for me, that's exactly where I'm going to begin. Oh, before I go any further, I should tell you my name. My name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes, and I'm a clairvoyant._

_You see, I had always dreamed of my love, ever since I was a small child. I guess that's just like everyone, but mine was very specific._

_Anyway, back to my tale, the first sign I had that told me love was on its way to me was the sight of the twin-tailed comet. Since they are very rare to see, or to come by, I took it as a sure sign. Another sign for me was when the blue marlin yielded up a ring, and not just any ring, a wedding ring._

_Sure, all these things are just simple little things that could easily be explained, but to me, it meant that my life was going to change._

_The third and final sign was a dream. I dreamed of his smile. I know, it's not a big, huge part, but for me, a smile said it all. It was a charming smile with dimples clear on his face. His smile warmed me as I dreamed of it, and awoke me with my heart pounding in my chest. With the dream in my mind, I waited and hoped._

_I waited for the day, my prince…no, no, my Adonis would come to take me away._

_So you could imagine my surprise when I first met my husband. Though he wasn't bad looking, in fact, he was quite charming, something in the back of my mind and heart told me that he was not the one, but that didn't stop me from jumping into his boat, and asking him to marry me, for who knew how to control affairs of the heart._

**~Few Days Earlier~**

"Stefan, you need a break." Klaus Mikaelson stated as he entered the butcher shop across the street from his office.

Stefan, a tall burly man, who pulled off the look of a sexy butcher to some women, sliced his knife through a piece of pork. His sandy brown hair glistened from the sweat, and heat of his shop, and his green eyes paled from the sadness held within.

Klaus sighed as he walked towards his friend, and stood in front of the counter. "Stefan, you need a vacation." He stated again, his British accent telling. "You have been cooped up in this butcher shop for weeks without a single break. You need one." He added, firmly.

Stefan lowered the knife on the counter, and sighed. He lifted his eyes to his friend, and slowly nodded. His friend was a psychiatrist, and a damned good one, according to his clients. He was tall, with sandy curly brown hair, blue eyes, oval scruffy face, and a devilish smirk, if he showed it off.

"Where do you suggest I go, Klaus?" He asked, tiredly.

Klaus sighed as he gazed at his friend, and shrugged. "I don't know, deep sea fishing, a hike in the mountains, anywhere where you'll be able to relax, and get away from the shop." He stated, shaking his head.

Stefan placed his hands on the counter, and sighed. "Alright, I'll leave in the morning." He stated, nodding his head, after a short thought.

Klaus nodded. "Fine, go for a week, that'll give you plenty of time to relax and unwind." He added, in a firm tone.

Stefan sighed, and nodded. "A week." He stated, giving up his fight, which proved Klaus' point: he needed a vacation.

The next morning, after Stefan had decided where he would go, he packed up his suitcase and car, and headed out of New York, towards the South Carolina beach. It took him almost two days to get down there, and he knew that he would never have enough time to fish, as he would have liked to, but it was good to get away from his butcher shop, which he co-owned with his brother, who cared more about his wife and kids than his inheritance. Not that Stefan blamed his brother. In fact, he envied him.

Damon had left the business last year, and settled down with a charming woman he met on vacation. A few months later, Stefan was an uncle, and though he loved his two nephews, he couldn't help but wonder when he was going to find the right woman for him.

As he parked his car on a small beach, he charted a small boat, and started out into the ocean. His eyes caught sight of a lonely little island, and something deep inside told him to land there.

Finding a small dock on one side of the island, he parked the boat, and as soon as he stepped over the railing, he was bombarded with an armful of blonde.

He froze, and slowly the woman pulled back, and he gaped at how beautiful she was, with blonde hair halfway down her back, blue-green eyes like the sea, and a semi-tan on her skin. With a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

Slowly recovering from the bombardment, Stefan pulled back, and gazed at her.

"Will you marry me?" She asked, after a moment, her voice melodic, and slightly strained from panting.

Stefan was too stunned to speak. He wanted to say no, but no words would come out.

She smiled, brightly, and stepped back, as she grasped his hands. "Silly me, I'm Caroline." She stated, nodding her head. "And I know that it sounds crazy, but you are the man of my dreams, and I want nothing more than to marry you." She added, her head nodding, slightly.

Stefan opened his mouth, but again words seemed to fail him.

"Well, you can speak, can't you?" She asked, worriedly. Oh, dear, her true love is going to be deaf. She shook her head.

Stefan nodded, his head, and slowly the words came out. "I'm Stefan, and yes, I can speak." He stated, watching her face light up from his statement.

"Wonderful to meet you, Stefan, come, you must meet my Grammy." She stated, pulling him, excitedly down the dock, and towards a small house on the edge of the island, next to an old lighthouse.

He sighed, and shook his head, wondering if he was dreaming this all, or if he had lost his mind.

He was still questioning it the next morning when he woke up next to her and a wedding band on his third ring finger on his left hand.

_Some vacation,_ He thought to himself as he gazed at her sleeping form. _Oh, Klaus is going to have a field day._

* * *

**Please be kind! If you don't like it, I'm not pressing you read it, nor am I looking forward to your comments if you intend to be cruel. People enjoy different stories, so if you don't like it. Don't read it!**

**I know, I'm harping too much. Sorry! :)**

**Anyway, second chapter to this is halfway written, and it will be up tomorrow. I'm trying to wrap up Hope's Light and updated! Bear with me!**

**BTW: This is a Klaroline story! The Steroline will be friendship based, no romantic intentions, except for the obvious, but nothing more! Please keep that in mind!**

**A/N: (I know, shut up, girl, lol) Anyway, this story, along with the others will be updated on weekends, instead of during the week, with few exceptions. FYI!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline adjusts to her new life, and meets some interesting people.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Arrival in New York

**I took my computer to school with me, and I had four hours to spare, so I wrote this chapter, and half of another one for the Genie story, so YAY!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Moving to a new place was always something to look forward too for Caroline, moving her eyes from the window to the small gold band around her finger, she felt a small hint of this being a mistake, but she overshaddowed it quickly.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked, moving his head to look at his new wife. New wife, that was something he didn't know he would ever get used to. Sure he could divorce her, but everything about screamed that she needed to be protected, and if he didn't. Who would?

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "I'm fine. It's just, all this is new for me." She replied, softly, bowing her head. She smiled, brightly as she looked out the window once again, anxious to greet her new home.

Stefan nodded, and turned his gaze to look at the road. They were at least an hour away from New York, and he didn't know what to say to those he knew. Hey, this is my new wife! That didn't seem to roll off the tongue as he thought it would.

Stefan swallowed, nervously. His eyes drifted to the gold band on his finger, and though he knew he should be excited, he couldn't be.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sensing her husband's discomfort.

Stefan nodded, quickly, and sighed. "I'm fine, honey." He replied, shortly. _Honey, feels strange calling her that._

They had been married for three days, and he still didn't know much about her, except that she was an excellent lover, but then, what did he know. He had been abstanant for years before meeting his wife.

She was also beautiful, sweet, warm, and loving. The only problem was, it was all happening so fast. He supposed he loved her, for she looked at him with so much affection, and made him feel like he was important, as well as loved, but something kept telling him that this wasn't love, but he couldn't and wouldn't voice it.

Caroline sensed his discomfort, and though she felt the same, her shyness had overtaken her, and she overlooked it. She knew she had jumped the gun, as it were, when she jumped into the boat, and into his arms, declaring him to be her love when she hardly knew him.

Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, she closed her eyes. She supposed she would have to make the best of it. Something told her that she didn't love him, but Caroline Forbes was not one to admit she made a mistake.

Instead, she decided to take it all it went, as her Grammy said. You never know what you have until you try, and try she will. Perhaps love will come in time.

Perhaps…

**~XXX~**

Stefan parked the car directly in front of his shop/apartment, and turned to look at his young bride. So was the moment of truth.

"Wait here," He whispered, stepping out into the streets, and shook his head as the kids clammored and laughed as on the streets.

It was a small, busy neighborhood, so small that everyone knew everyone, just about it, and at times, he hated it.

This was going to be one of those times.

"Stefan, you made it back."

He stiffened, and turned to see a young dark skinned woman standing almost in front of his apartment. "Bonnie, how are you?" He asked, politely.

Bonnie Bennett, known around the neighborhood as being a little esentric, was actually a very polite woman, who always showed Stefan respect and kindness.

"We're doing well." Bonnie remarked, glancing towards the car. "Who is that?" She asked, politely, her green eyes filled with kindess.

Stefan sighed, and handed her the keys to his apartment. "Would you mind opening the door for me, Bonnie?" He asked, watching her nod, and turned to unlock the door.

He opened the car door, and held out his hand to Caroline. She smiled up at him, and placed her hand in his, and gently placed her bare foot on the semi-hot pavement, but didn't seem to mind. As soon as her foot touched the surface, a gust of wind blew through the streets, touching everyone with a warm gentle grace.

Bonnie smiled as she took in the blonde beauty with fair skin, blue-green eyes, wearing a white summer dress, and bare feet. "Hi, I'm Bonnie." She remarked, gently, watching Caroline smile and nod.

"Caroline, it's a pleasure." Caroline returned, nodding her head, and accepting the hand of the young woman in front of her.

Bonnie smiled, and felt a small chill wave through her, but it was a good chill, not a bad one, and it seemed to bring peace to her, even though she didn't need it. "May I ask how you know Stefan?" Bonnie asked, softly.

Caroline's smile dimmed, somewhat before brightening once again. "He's my husband." She stated, glanicng towards Stefan, and watched as he shifted, slightly on his feet.

Bonnie's eyes widened, but her demeanor remained the same as she nodded. "Stefan, you didn't say you were seeing anyone." She remarked, in an accusing tone.

Stefan smiled, and a blush appeared on his cheeks. "It was a surprise to me, Bonnie." He returned, glancing towards his wife.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "A big surprise," She added, nodding her head.

Bonnie smiled, and stepped back. "Well, I'll just be on my way." She added, nodding to the married couple. "Congratulations, Stefan, and it was pleasure, Caroline, perhaps we can get together for a talk." She added, moving down the street.

Caroline nodded, and smiled. "I look forward to it, Bonnie." She called, waving back at the young woman, who had turned to wave. Turning around, she lifted her eyes up to a window above the streets.

The curtains had blown into the room after she had stepped out of the car, and had blown papers all of the room, causing the occupant to chase them around his office.

Her eyes remained on the window for a second as she listened to her husband unload the car, and felt her heart quicken as a figure stepped into the window.

A semi-tall man with the most handsome face she had ever seen, even more so than her husband's, stood in the window, but that was not what made her heart beat faster in her chest. It was the sight of his blue eyes, the color of the sea before a storm.

Feeling a hand touch her back, she jerked her eyes from the mysterious man, and smiled at her husband.

Stefan returned the smile, and nodded towards the apartment. "Welcome home, Mrs. Salvatore." He whispered, though something about that made his mouth burn in aftertaste.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips, quickly, before racing inside, trying to still the rapid beat of her heart.

**~XXX~**

Klaus had chased every last paper from the stacks on his desk, and shook his head as the wind stilled after the brief gust, which blew into his office.

He stood up, and placed the papers on his desk, and turned towards the window. He stilled as he reached for the window to pull it closed, and watched as his friend, Stefan, help a blonde woman out of the car.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her blonde hair glisten in the sunlight, and blow behind her as the wind blew around, as if welcoming her.

She turned, and when she did, his heart stilled for a moment.

He swallowed, hard, as he took in her beauty, and captured her eyes with his. Her eyes…they were the color of the sea after a storm, at least from what he remembered. A light shone about her, and it made his heart clench inside his chest.

She was breathtaking. He swallowed, and watched as she tore her gaze from his, and wrapped her arms around Stefan, and kissed him, before running into the apartment.

She was Stefan's.

Klaus closed his eyes, and gently closed the window. Ignoring the sounds of laughter, emanting from the street.

**~XXX~**

Stefan hesistated about showing her around the Butcher shop, but he did enjoy watching her learn how thngs operate around the shop.

The door opened, and he turned around as a curly haired woman entered the shop with gun in her hand.

"Whoa, Katherine, you holding me up?" He asked, lifting his hands up.

Katherine Pierce glanced down at the shotgun in her hands, and shook her head. "Sorry, Stefan," She stated, with a laugh. She turned her gaze to the blonde woman coming up on Stefan's side, and smiled towards her. "But the writers have decided that Harper is going to kill someone this week, so I'm just getting familiar with the weapon of choice." She explained, wathcing him nod.

Stefan smiled, and motioned to Caroline. "Caroline, this is Katherine Pierce. Katherine, this is Caroline Salvatore, my wife." He introduced, softly. "Katherine is an actress. She stars in a television show that'a very popular around here." He explained, as Caroline nodded.

Katherine's eyes widened, and she smiled as she nodded to Caroline.

Stefan nodded, and motioned around the shop. "Uh, Katherine, we're not open yet." He stated, gently.

Katherine shook her head, and lifted her manicured right hand. "Oh, Stefan, you have to help me out." She remarked, shaking her head.

He sighed, and motioned to the back. "I may have ribs out back." He replied, watching her nod her head.

"I just something for the barbecue." She stated, as Stefan nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied, walking towards the back.

Katherine smiled, and watched as Caroline seemed to be out of place for a moment. "So, how did you two meet?" She asked, taking out her wallet.

Caroline smiled, and blushed, slighty. "I dreamed about him." She stated, nodding her head.

Katherine stilled, and raised her brows. "You dreamed about him?" She asked, as Caroline nodded. "So you didn't date before you married?" She asked, inquiring further.

Caroline shook her head, and smiled. "I just sort of jumped into his arms, and we were married a few hours later." She stated, placing her hands close to Katherine's on the counter.

Katherine smiled, and let out a small scoff. "I wish that would happen to me." She stated, shaking her head. "My boyfriend's a shrink, and the closest thing we have ever gotten to any kind of commitment is moving in together." She remarked, shaking her head. "Maybe I should try your approach," She stated, tilting her head to the side. "I could say, 'Honey, I had a dream about you last night. I dreamed we got married'." She added with a light laugh. "Oh, he'd never by it." She finished, shaking her head.

Carolie smiled, and touched Katherine's hands with hers, and her eyes held a distant look about them.

Katherine stilled, and watched as Caroline tried to sort something out in her mind. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest, and she swallowed as she watched Caroline open her mouth.

"A change is coming, a big one," Caroline began in a distant tone. "One that will scare you and cause pain, but…" She trailed off, her brow furrowing, slightly. "The change will be better in the long run. All you have to do is accept it, and good things will follow." She added, letting go of Katherine's hands. "Everything always has a way of working things out." She stated, stepping back from the counter.

Katherine nodded, slowly, and listened to a throat clear beside them. She jerked her head, and turned to face Stefan as he handed her a package.

"Here are a few ribs. You can defrost them in the microwave, and they should be good to go." He remarked, dropping his arms to the side.

Katherine nodded, and handed him a few bills, but he handed them back to her.

"You can just pay me when you come back. I don't have any change yet." He remarked, shaking his head.

Katherine nodded, and gathered her stuff up. "Uh, okay, thanks, Stefan, and you too, Caroline." She added, nodding towards Caroline, who smiled, and nodded in return. "See you later." She whispered, heading out the door.

Caroline smiled, and walked around the counter, watching Katherine walk across the street, and felt her heart tug in her chest.

"Uh, honey, why did you say those things to her?" Stefan asked, walking up behind her.

Caroline shrugged. "I just thought she wanted to know." She answered, smiling.

Stefan nodded, and watched her move around the shop with his mind full of questions. Something was different about his wife, and he wasn't sure if it was the good different.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline meets Klaus, and sparks fly. Stefan meets someone special.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Night Gazing

**I literally hate myself for leaving this story unchecked for so long! Please forgive me! This story got put on the backburner, because it wasn't as well received as I thought, because, let's face it, we are all sick of the Steroline, but I will say, this story will focus on the friendship between the two. The only romantic entanglement in this is the obvious: Klaroline! So don't fret none! Okay?**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Katherine wanted to scream and throw things and…

Who was she kidding, there was no and. She poured the rest of her wine down the sink, and heard him coming up behind her. "Don't even think it." She remarked, shaking her head.

Klaus shook his head, and leaned against the counter. "What's there not to think about, Katherine?" He asked, roughly. "I thought the next step would be to move in together not marriage." He stated, shaking his head.

She groaned, and shook her head. "What if that's not what I want?!" She shouted, turning to face him, head on.

Klaus turned his head, and sighed, trying to keep his temper in check. "Well, then, I'm sorry, Katherine, but marriage is not something on my list at the moment, besides," He began, turning to face her head on. "Where did this new obsession about marriage come from? I thought you were happy where we were." He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Katherine frowned, and shook her head. "Stefan's new wife told me that there was a big change coming in my life, and that I should embrace it, because it will be different and cause pain, but in the long run it'll be better." She answered, glaring at him.

Klaus' brow furrowed, and he glared at her. "Stefan married a psychic?" He asked, as she huffed, and threw her arms out.

"That's the only thing you got from this!" She shouted, turning on her heel, and marched towards the living room.

He rolled his eyes, and followed her, his temper simmering. "I'm just concerned, Katherine. A woman arrives in the city, and already she's giving you advice." He remarked, as she whirled around, letting her dark brown hair fly behind her.

"Why must you psychoanalyze everything and everyone, Klaus?!" She asked, shaking her head.

"That was not psychoanalysis, Katherine, it was mere fact." He stated, shaking his head.

She huffed. "Forget, Klaus, just forget it. Forget that I said we should get married, forget that I mentioned Caroline, forget everything!" She shouted, pushing past him, and headed for the bedroom, where she slammed the door.

Klaus closed his eyes for a second, before turning to see the door close, and sighed. "Caroline…" He whispered, marching over to the stereo system, and turned on the New Orleans Jazz, and sat down at the drums, and began to play out his frustration.

**~XXX~**

Later that night, Caroline carefully crawled out of bed, and walked gracefully across the bedroom floor, and passed her husband, sleeping in the chair, where he had fallen asleep reading. She shook her head, as she headed for the door, and sighed.

This was not the way she imagined spending her wedding night or any night married. Something in her heart told her that this was not the man she had seen, but she wouldn't back down. She was stubborn, as her Grammy always said.

As she made it to the top of the building, she lifted her eyes to the sky, and tried to pick out the familiar constellations she missed from back home.

The wind blew around her, creating fresh air that made her smile, as she lifted her arms outward and let it carry her off.

She didn't know someone was watching, not that she would have cared anyway.

For across the street, Klaus stood at the window of his bedroom, drinking a cup of warm milk, and watched her. The nightgown she wore was almost entirely see through, and he could see the contours of her body hidden in the depths.

He swallowed, and tried to lower his eyes, but he couldn't stop the enchantment she had placed on him. She was beautiful, he realized, but also dangerous.

As she twirled around on the roof, letting a laugh escape her lips, his chest tightened. Shaking his head, he was about to turn when he heard the laughter stop, lifting his head, he saw her watching him.

Even though they were separated by a street, their eyes met, and it was as if they had known each other forever. Her blue-green eyes searched his blue, and she walked closer to the edge, until she stopped at the small wall.

He opened the window, and stepped out onto the balcony, not really knowing why, but felt the wind touch his bare chest.

She smiled, a friendly smile, and tilted her head to the side. "Hello," She called out, though it wasn't loud.

He couldn't stop the smile, and returned her greeting.

She smiled, even more, which he didn't think was possible, but she did. "I'm Caroline." She introduced, leaving off her last name, which she was still unsure about.

Klaus wanted to frown, and demand why she almost destroyed his relationship with Katherine, but instead, he returned with his name, "Klaus."

She nodded, and smiled with a small laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Klaus." She responded, letting his name be caressed by her tongue.

He nodded, and smiled. "You as well, Caroline," He returned, warmly, not understanding why.

She smiled, and backed up. "I hope to see you again, soon." She remarked, turning to go.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "Count on it." He whispered, as she disappeared behind one of the round objects on the roof. Bowing his head, he felt his heart race, and for the first time in his life, he felt confused. Laying down that night, he stared at the ceiling, and thought only of her. Even though it was wrong, he couldn't help but to do it.

And across the street, as Caroline laid her head on the pillow, she thought only of the man across the street, and why she felt drawn to him, even though she was a married woman.

Turning her head, she gazed at her husband, still sleeping in his chair. If only he could make her heart beat as the man across the street made it beat.

But something deep in her soul told her that it was not possible, so as she drifted off to sleep, she dreamed a calming dream, and though she didn't understand it at first, she realized it had nothing to do with her husband.

Nothing at all.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**How did you like their introductions? If you didn't that's okay, I have something else in store for them! No worries!**

**I may have gone off script from the last one, but I hope I'll get it right the next go around!**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline try to hide their attraction; Stefan second guesses his reasons for marriage, and meets a new love unexpectedly.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Electricity at the Shop

**Okay, this one is a little longer than the last one, so YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

It was another sunny, beautiful day for Caroline, although one thing could not escape her thoughts.

Klaus

The man with the sandy brown hair, and blue eyes haunted her thoughts, and she didn't understand why.

As Stefan opened the large covering in front of the window, she turned wondering why she never felt the pull towards him as she did to the stranger across the street. Of course, she did jump in the boat, and she did marry him, but as she studied her husband for a brief moment, she wondered, was it all in hast?

She heard him curse lowly, and she turned her attention towards the window, and the painting scrawled on it. Written in pink and blue with light reflecting off the words, and a small fairy at the bottom, she smiled at the simple beauty.

"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars." Stefan read, with a shocked look on his face.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, reading the words over and over again.

Stefan shook his head. "It's vandalism." He returned, glaring at the window.

"I could wash it off for ten dollars."

Caroline and Stefan turned around, and saw a skinny boy with brown hair and brown eyes standing a few feet away from them, and she smiled.

Stefan opened his mouth to either accept or yell, he wasn't sure which, when his wife spoke up.

"Don't you want to leave it like it is?" She remarked, with a slight force, but gently enough as to not be rude.

Stefan turned his head, and she shrugged his shoulders. "What would it hurt?" She asked, nonchalantly.

He shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. "Fine," He remarked, turning to look at the window.

"You know, we could use some help around the shop, if you're interested."

Stefan stiffened, and jerked around to look at Caroline. "Caroline," He whispered, taking her by the arm, and led her away. "I know this kid, he's trouble." He whispered, so only she could here.

She shook her head, and turned to the young boy. "No, I don't see that, just a little misunderstood is all." She returned, with a soft smile. "He could use a job."

Stefan saw the hope in her eyes, and for reasons, he didn't understand, nodded in acceptance. "Alright," He remarked, turning to open the door, and enter the shop.

The man stood out in the street, as Caroline turned, and handed him a broom.

"You better get in there before he changes his mind." She remarked, with a smile. "What's your name?" She asked as he headed into the store.

He paused, and smiled, "Kol."

She smiled, and bowed her head. "Pleasure to meet you, Kol, I'm Caroline." She responded, before rushing her hands at him, and shook her head with a laugh as he rushed inside. Turning her head, she lifted it up to see the man across the street, standing in the window. Her heart picked up a little beat, and she lifted her hand to wave at him.

He saw her, and lifted his hand to return the wave, which caused her face to heat up like never before.

"Get a hold of yourself, Caroline." She whispered, turning to head in the shop. "He's just a man." She added, as the coolness of the shop hit her like waves.

"Just a man,"

**~XXX~**

Klaus watched from his window as Caroline handed a broom to his kid brother, and something happened to him. Nobody was nice to Kol or understood him.

Klaus shook his head, and turned on his heel, and headed out of the office, leaving a sign on the outside, saying he would return in a short time.

He crossed the street, and paused outside the door. Inhaling deeply, he pushed open the door, and entered the butcher shop.

"Hello,"

He paused as the melodic voice greeted him, and he turned to see her standing behind the counter. He nodded, and caught her eyes as he stepped towards the counter. Sea blue with a touch of green, he decided, as he searched her kind eyes.

She smiled, and tried contain the blush on her cheeks. "Kol's in the back." She responded, motioning towards the back. "You know, I wouldn't worry about him, if I were you." She added, taking a pack of meat from the cooler. "He's a really sweet boy."

Klaus swallowed, and shook his head, remembering she was the enemy no matter how beautiful she was. "That's a matter of opinion." He remarked, motioning towards Kol when he saw him.

Kol's shoulders sagged, and he shook his head. "Can't this wait until later, Nik, I'm on the clock." He replied, his accent slipping, slightly.

Klaus shook his head. "No, it can't, Kol." He replied, folding his arms over his chest.

Caroline lifted her eyes from her chopping station, and smiled, sweetly. "It's okay, Kol, go on." She replied, softly, shifting her eyes towards Klaus, and felt her heart skip a beat at his gaze.

Klaus turned his attention to his brother, and sighed. "I thought we decided that it was too soon for you to get a job." He remarked, after a moment. "I mean, you just," He began, though Kol shook his head.

"I know, Nik, but I've got to do something, and waiting for the phone to ring from another shrink friend of yours is not helping." Kol stated, shaking his head.

Klaus sighed, and opened his mouth, when Caroline joined in.

"Kol, sweetie, I don't think he likes being called a shrink." She remarked, lightly.

Kol nodded in apology, as Klaus watched in amazement. "Let me save you the trouble, Nik," He began, lifting his hand to his brother. "This job is only temporary, besides, who else is going to hire a troubled kid like me." He remarked, shaking his head.

"Who says that?" Caroline demanded, shaking her head. "You're no trouble at all." She added, glaring at Klaus as if he had been the source of the words.

Klaus closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Kol, I just think you should have discussed it with me before you did this." He remarked, lightly, trying to control his temper.

Kol nodded, and smiled. "Nik, you've been taking care of me ever since mom died, and after I was sent home from the war, and I appreciate it, but this is my decision." He added, gently.

Klaus sighed, and Kol stepped back, handling the broom. "Alright, alright, but I want to know about your progress." He remarked with a smile.

Kol lifted his right hand, and saluted his brother. "Yes, sir," He stated, as Stefan entered the room.

Stefan nodded to Klaus, and shifted his eyes to his wife, who was chopping veal into small chops. "Caroline, that's going to dry out the meat, and we won't have anywhere to put them when the meat truck delivers this afternoon."

Caroline shook her head. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. The truck won't arrive until tomorrow morning, a broken axle or something." She remarked, with a smile.

Stefan shook his head, and motioned to the meat. "Caroline," He demanded, just as the door opened, and a tall woman with curly hair entered the shop, and pushed passed Klaus.

"Asshole," She muttered, turning to Caroline, who was finishing up the chopping, and lifting her eyes to the patron. "Oh, thank God you're open." She began, watching Caroline, carefully. "Of course I get home, and he's just standing there with little lost boy look, well, gee I'm an artist, so it's cool that my right brain is full of oatmeal, did Jackson Pollack remember bring home the veal chops? And I said cut it out, Julian, that kind of crap stopped being funny the day you got out of art school." She rattled on, without stopping for a breath. She followed Caroline as she made it to the counter, and continued on.

"I paid for the friggin' food on the table; the least you could do is go pick it up." She paused, drawing a breath from the cigarette in her hand, nervously.

"So now I've got a sit down dinner for 24 influential critics and major art dealers in less than three hours, hoping to God that one of them will discover the bugger and take him off my hands." She paused, drawing another breathe, and crushed her cigarette on the floor with her foot.

"Of course you're thinking, what kind of san woman gets involved with a man with pretentions to paint, but I am throwing myself on your mercy." She begged, leaning on the counter, with her eyes full of pity, as Caroline wrapped the meat she had cut earlier.

"I need veal chops. Lots of them, now," She added, in a low tone.

Caroline smiled, and handed the package to the woman.

The woman straightened, and glanced at the package. "What's this?" She asked, glancing down.

Caroline smiled, and tilted her head. "Veal chops. Lots of them. Now." She answered, casually.

The woman grabbed the meat, and turned towards the door, but paused, to grab some money from her pocket, and set it on the counter, giving Caroline a long bewildered look, before leaving the store. "Great window," She added, as she disappeared into the street.

"Wow," Stefan whispered, in shock.

Kol's eyebrows lifted, and he shook his head. "How did you do that?" He asked, with a smile.

Stefan turned around, and shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, how did she do that?" He asked, shaking his head as he headed towards the back.

Klaus stared at her in bewilderment, asking the same question in his mind. He shook his head, snapping out of the haze he was in, and turned to his brother. "We'll talk about this soon, Kol." He remarked, before heading towards the door.

Caroline smiled, and moved her eyes up and down his body, wondering briefly how he looked without the dress pants, button down shirt, and tie. "Don't worry about Kol, Dr. Mikaelson. I'll take good care of him." She remarked, heading for the door after him.

He nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore." He remarked, hating the name on his tongue, but didn't know why.

He headed out into the street, and heard her call out to him. "Say hello to Katherine for me." She remarked, kindly.

He paused, and scoffed with a smile on his face. "Oh, yeah, you and she had a little influential encounter." He began, turning to face her. "What possessed you to tell her that we should get married?" He asked, folding his arms in front of his chest, stepping towards her.

She smiled, and lowered her eyes. "Well, what I say and what people hear aren't always the same thing. Don't you find that in your calling, Doctor?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, before turning to go down the stairs to the cooler.

Klaus shook his head, and followed her down, refusing to call her by her married name.

She turned at the bottom of the stairs, and looked up at him. "You know, I never told your sweetheart to marry you." She remarked, and he thought he saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes at the words, but he shrugged it off.

"Of course, I can see you sparking to her. I mean a man like you needs someone larger than life, but," She paused, turning at the door to the cooler. "She's not going to be the one you settle with." She added, catching his eyes.

"Do tell?" He asked, with mild amusement. "Who is this mystery woman?" He asked, testing her.

She shook her head. "I only know who you don't settle with. I can't see who you will." She answered, shaking her head once again with a smile.

He smirked, and she saw the dimples appear on his face, and something in her wanted to kiss those dimples, though she didn't know what.

"Would you mind?" She asked, motioning to the door.

He nodded, and reached for the door, opening for her. "Sure thing," He commented as she entered the cooler with a smile, and set the tray on a shelf. "Why were you on the roof last night?" He asked, after a moment.

Caroline turned, and caught his eyes with hers. "I wanted to see the stars." She answered, softly. "Back home, you could see the stars as clearly as you see a person's face, and whenever I couldn't sleep, I would stare up at them." She paused, shrugging her shoulders. "They relax me." She added, with a gentle smile.

He nodded, and dropped his arms to his side. As they stood there taking in each other's presence, they felt a pull they couldn't explain. Caroline took a step towards him, and he felt compelled to return the step, until they were almost nose and nose.

She wanted to stop the feeling, and go back upstairs, but she also wanted to stay, and see why she felt the way she did about the Doctor in front of her. A strand of blonde hair fell down in front of her face, and Klaus lifted his right hand to brush it out of her eyes.

She felt a blush tinge her cheeks at the simple touch, and lifted her eyes to his. "Thank you." She whispered, breathlessly.

He nodded, and swallowed, hard. "You're welcome." He responded, holding her eyes.

In her mind, Caroline kept thinking of how she needed to go back upstairs, that what was going on here was something that shouldn't be, but her heart begged her try, and give it a chance.

"Caroline," He whispered, and she thought there was no sweeter sound in the world than her name on his lips.

"Yes," She whispered, as they leaned towards each other, her hands resting on his chest.

He licked his lips, and tried to resist temptation, but he couldn't stop. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what she tasted like, what the pull he felt towards her was. He wanted to know it all.

Electricity crackled around them, but neither moved to complete the movement. Their hearts were beating wildly, and their breathing was accelerating into pants as the tension was becoming unbearable for them both.

Finally, he shook his head, and stepped back, realizing that he had his hands on her waist, and thought for a brief second that they had fit perfectly. "I need to get back to work." He whispered, shakenly.

She nodded, and rubbed her hands down the front of her dress. "Yeah, I should too." She returned, her breathe still shaky and short.

He nodded, and backed out of the cooler, holding her eyes, her captivating, beautiful eyes, until he was pass the door, and turned on his heel to leave.

Caroline lifted her hand to her lips, and confusion lined her features.

What just happened?

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Okay, I didn't include everything I wanted to in this chapter, but if I did, I believe it would have been too much! Also, I hope you all, or those who have seen the movie, liked the addition I made! It was one of my favorite parts in the movie. The other one will come later...**

**Next Chapter: Stefan becomes uncomfortable with Caroline's ability; Klaus dreams and so does Caroline. Is it the same one? Find out soon...**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Across the Street

**Told you this one would be longer! :) Anyway, I wrote this at work, since it was a very slow day, so I hope you'll enjoy!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She didn't know how she made it back up to the shop, all she knew was that she did, and made it back to the chopping block. She lifted her eyes to the phone, knowing it was going to ring, and said so to Stefan, absently, not catching how he stilled his movements, and dropped the box he was holding as the phone rang.

She stilled her movements, and closed her eyes. "I'm going take my little mess out of here." She began, straightening to take the apron off, and hung it on the hook, and slipped the necklace over her head. "Kol, watch the store, and wash your hands before you touch that meat." She ordered, while Stefan was on the phone.

Kol nodded, and shook his head. "How does she do it?" He asked, as he washed his hands.

The wind greeted Caroline as she stepped out onto the street, her mind going rampant over what was happening. She wanted her marriage to work, didn't she?

She lifted her eyes to the window where Klaus usually worked, and she touched her lips. The feelings he stirred within her was something she didn't expect, and something she wished she could understand them.

She had only met him twice, but it felt like more than that. Why? She wondered, as she continued across the street, and smiled as she saw Bonnie sitting in a chair beside the street.

"Bonnie, how are you today?" She asked, as Bonnie waved towards her.

"I'm doing fairly well." Bonnie answered, cheerfully. "And you?" She asked, causing Caroline to pause, and glance up at the window. "Want to talk about it?" She asked, worriedly.

Caroline bowed her head, and stepped towards her. "I don't know." She answered, shaking her head.

Bonnie stood up, and let the wind surround her, blowing her summer dress back a little. "Doubts?" She asked, gently.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and Bonnie saw the sadness in her eyes. She smiled, and touched the blonde's arm in a friendly manner. "Come see me later, and we'll talk." She responded, watching Caroline nod her head in agreement.

Bonnie watched her go, and sighed as the wind backed her up. She saw the trouble heart of the blonde, and she knew exactly what the problem was.

Caroline had found her true match, and she was scared.

**~XXX~**

The cool air of the shop on the corner greeted her as Caroline walked in the door, and sighed as she looked around. She greeted the man at the counter, and moved around the shop.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen you around here before?" He asked, as Caroline turned around, and smiled.

"Oh, I just moved up here with my hus…band…" She answered, wondering why she stuttered at the last word. "Maybe you know him, Stefan Salvatore." She added, taking in the man with the distinguished look in suit and tie, and warm brown eyes, similar to Kol's.

His eyes widened at the mention. "The butcher?" He asked, and then pursed his lips. "I see. Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Elijah Mikaelson." He greeted, holding his hand out.

She smiled, and returned the shake, firmly. "Pleasure," She responded, kindly.

He nodded, and studied her up and down, smiling with a hint of sadness from her previous words. She wasn't as happy as she let on, and he didn't know that much about love.

The chimes rang on the door, and he turned around to see a blonde haired beauty enter the shop, and he smiled warmly. "Rebekah, how wonderful to see you," He greeted, hugging the plain dressed woman.

Rebekah smiled, and greeted him. "Elijah," She returned, kissing his cheek, before nodding to Caroline. "I, uh, need to buy an outfit for a church recital." She commented, as her head bowed.

Elijah nodded, and squeezed her arms, affectionately before heading towards the back.

Caroline studied the woman, and saw her move gingerly through the shop, and paused at a rack of sequined dresses. She pulled a pale blue dress with spaghetti straps and a pink flower on the side out, and swallowed, with hope.

Rebekah shook her head, and dropped it. "No," She whispered, bowing her head as if she had done something wrong, before turning away.

Caroline tilted her head, slipped on the white shoes that matched her white summer dress, and stood up. Taking the dress out, she smiled. "It's gorgeous." She remarked, lifting her eyes to Rebekah, who was watching with a nervous gaze. "It'll look beautiful on you, with your hair done up real pretty, and all." She commented, noticing how Rebekah kept her hair in a loose bun with small glasses on her nose.

Rebekah took the dress, and held it up to her body. "Do you think so?" She asked, shyly. "No, not for church." She commented, shaking her head.

Caroline shook her head, stopping her from putting the dress back. "I don't see you wearing this in church. I see you in a…a nightclub, and your…singing." She whispered, her eyes becoming dazed as she saw the vision of Rebekah before her.

Rebekah swallowed, and bowed her head. "I've always wanted to, but…" She began, lifting her eyes to Caroline. "Do you really think I should?" She asked, as Caroline smiled, gently.

"You should." Caroline answered, smiling with confidence.

Rebekah bowed her head, and smiled, twirling the dress, just as Elijah stepped up. "You could always front these up with pearls and pumps." He began, as Rebekah turned to face him.

"I'm going to get this one." She remarked, marching passed him, and into the dressing room.

Elijah lifted his brows, and watched her go, before turning to Caroline. "She's never done that before." He muttered, shaking his head.

Caroline smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she just needed a little confidence and a gentle push in the direction she needed to go." She remarked, smiling, brightly. "Um, how much for the shoes?" She asked, as Elijah looked at them.

"$3.50," He answered, firmly.

She nodded, and opened her purse. "I think I've got that." She responded, digging out the money, and pulled out three dollars and fifty cents, and handed it to him. "There you go." She remarked to a shocked Elijah. "I have to get back to work. Thank ya." She added, waving at him before leaving the store.

Elijah lowered his eyes, and looked at the change in his hand. Shaking his head in disbelief, he sighed. He had meant three hundred and fifty dollars, not three dollars and fifty cents.

Good Lord…

**~XXX~**

The door to his office swung open, and he lifted his head to see his sister enter with a smile on her face. "I've come to a revelation, Nik." She stated, excitedly.

Klaus leaned back in his chair, and dropped his pen on the desk. "What is that?" He asked, with a slight smile.

"I'm going to sing, Nik!" She stated, opening her arms wide, and twirled in the room.

Klaus' smile dipped into a frown, and slowly he stood up. "What do you mean you're going to sing?" He asked, pushing away from his desk, and walked around it to lean against the front of it.

She smiled, and lifted her hands. "I know it sounds crazy, but something about it feels right." She remarked, nodding her head. "I'm going to sing." She added, firmly.

Klaus dipped his head. "Rebekah, you know I'll support you in any decision you make, but singing?" He began, with question in his voice. "Why this all of a sudden?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

She sighed, and sat down in the big cozy chair in his office. "I met this woman, and she told me to go for it." She remarked, fiddling her skirt.

He shook his head, and moved to the rocking chair, he usually sat in with his patients. "Rebekah, this a big step, a major one, why would you listen to some strange woman in a store?" He asked, shaking his head more firmly.

She shook her head. "She didn't seem strange, Nik. I think she works in the Butcher shop." She began, not noticing how Klaus stiffened, and a scowl appeared on his face along with another emotion. "Anyway, she told me that I can do it, so I'm going to give it a try. Isn't it wonderful?" She asked, standing up, and hugged him, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I've got to go. Choir practice," She added, quickly leaving Klaus in a state of bewilderment.

Caroline, again, had poked her nose in something she didn't need to be. He shook his head, and stood up from the chair, and walked towards the window. Pulling back from the curtain, he saw her walking down the street, and paused outside the shop. Tilting his head to the side, he watched as she walked down to the cooler, and he growled lowly.

He had to talk to her.

**~XXX~**

Caroline couldn't go into the shop, not yet, anyway. She knew Stefan was unsure about her ability, and after the phone call, she wasn't sure how he would deal with it. Sitting down on the small bench in front of the cooler, she bowed her head.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind go, trying to find what was going to happen, but instead, she saw a face.

A face that sent her heart fluttering and her breath quickened.

"Caroline,"

She opened her eyes, and the face stood in front of her, and she swallowed hard. This couldn't be happening. "Klaus, what can I do for you?" She asked, slowly standing up.

Klaus stepped towards her, and the look on his face conveyed that he was ready for murder. "Why would you tell my shelled sister that should sing?" He asked, as he stopped a few feet from her.

She tilted her head to the side, and a smile lit her features, making him pause in his anger. "Rebekah is your sister?" She asked, as he nodded. "I just felt that she needed a little push." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

He narrowed his eyes, and walked towards her. "My sister has been doing just fine." He began, but she shook her head.

"Not from what I've seen." She returned, firmly, "I saw a scared woman, who needed a push in a direction she always wanted to go, but couldn't because someone was holding her back." She stated, with a strong tone.

Klaus smirked, and shook his head. "And you think that someone was me?" He asked, holding her eyes.

She folded her arms over her chest, and glared into his eyes. "I think you need to stop and think about what's best for her, and not what you think should be done." She answered, roughly.

He narrowed his eyes, and glared at her with a stare that would have made others cringe back in fear, but she didn't give in. She only lifted her head higher, and her shoulders squared off in defiance. "Who do you think you are to make such assumptions?" He demanded, stepping towards her, until they were only a breath apart.

She searched his cerulean blue eyes, and squared him off. "Someone who listens, which, apparently, isn't what you do!" She stated, her anger flaring in her eyes.

He shook his head, and scoffed. "That's my job." He stated, roughly.

She scoffed, mildly wondering why her temper was flaring. She never lost her temper. "And you suck at it!" She nearly shouted, causing him to pull back a fraction, and smirk, showing off his dimples.

"I suck at it?" He repeated as a question, watching her nod her head, roughly. "Apparently, I don't suck at it enough to be out on the street begging for money!" He shouted, back at her.

She folded her arms over her chest, and glared at him, her body felt as if it was on fire, and she wasn't sure if it was the heat of the argument or the fact he was standing a few inches away from her. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she couldn't get her mind to work the way she wanted it to.

Her eyes focused on his, and she saw the anger fading into something else. She felt her body pull towards him in a way she never thought was possible between two people.

Klaus held her eyes, and started to shake his head, but found it impossible. He wanted this. God, how he wanted this. Grabbing her by the arms, he threw reason out the window, and crushed his lips on hers, not caring or thinking that they were both taken. Instead, he pulled her into his arms, placing them around her waist, securing her to his body. Thinking how right she felt against his body, her soft curves aligning with his, her hands massaging his scalp, holding onto him as if he was a life line. God, that made him feel good.

Caroline melted into his embrace, and let her arms surround his neck, moaning as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She never felt this way before, and in her mind and heart, she knew that this was the kiss and man she wanted her husband to be.

Husband?

Her eyes opened, and she moved her arms down, gently, yet firmly pushing him away. He seemed to get the message, and abruptly stopped the exploration of her mouth, and stepped back.

Her hand went to her mouth, and she felt her body shake with emotions.

Klaus inhaled deeply, and thought for a second that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen with the blush tinging her cheeks. "Please forgive me, Caroline." He whispered, lowering his eyes. "I, uh, don't know what…" He began, but she shook her head, and held up her free hand.

"It was much my fault as yours, Klaus." She remarked, bowing her head, and began to step around him, stopping when his hand grasped her arm, and turned to look at him.

"I won't say a word to him." He remarked, watching her smile faintly.

"I know." She returned, knowing that he would never say anything to Stefan, nor would she.

Klaus nodded, and let go of her arm, and watched her walk up the stairs, and closed his eyes. "What have I done?" He whispered, shaking his head.

As Caroline made it to the door of the shop, she shook her head. She couldn't face Stefan, not now. Not when she had kissed Klaus, a man she felt more attracted to by the minute.

Moving to the door which led to the apartment, she opened it, and made her way slowly up the stairs. Once inside the apartment, she leaned against the door, and touched her lips. A faint smile appeared on her face, and she lowered her eyes.

As the smile faded, she lifted her eyes to the ceiling, pretending it was the sky. "Oh, Grammy, what do I do?" She asked, pleadingly. "What do I do?"

**~XXX~**

Kol smiled as he watched from the window when Caroline left the cellar, and Klaus followed a few minutes later, both looking as if they had committed the most egregious sin. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled as Stefan finished placing the meat in the display.

He knew Caroline was trying to make the best of the shame of a marriage, and he knew that Stefan was too, but he also knew that they didn't love each other.

He knew the second he saw her with his brother that Caroline was not going to be happy with Stefan, no matter how hard she hid it. Shaking his head, he thought of the times his brother would watch over him, making sure he stayed out of trouble; helping him get into the army, and helped him through the mild PTSD he suffered from the war.

He owed it to his brother to not fail at this, and he owed it to him to make sure that he was happy, and if that meant that Stefan and Caroline were going to head to splitsville, he was going to make sure that Klaus and Caroline were going to make it.

He owed it to them both.

**~XXX~**

That night Caroline closed her eyes, and at once the image of a smiling face came into her mind's eye, and it warmed her soul.

Shaking her head in her sleep, she watched as the face came closer, and took her by the arm with a laugh. She laughed, and embraced him as if she was holding a life line. In an instant, she knew. She just knew that this was not her husband.

This was the man across the street.

Across the street, Klaus sat up in his bed. A vision had come to him in his dreams, and he couldn't let it go.

He couldn't let her go. Hearing a moan beside him, he turned his head, and closed his eyes at the sight of Katherine lying beside him.

No longer did he want to share a bed with her.

Now, after the dream, he wanted to share it with the woman across the street, and that was dangerous.

Very dangerous.

**~XXX~**

Stefan woke up in his chair, and sat up, rubbing his face with his hand, and slowly stood up.

He turned, and walked towards the bedroom, and sighed as he leaned against the doorframe, and watched her. She was beautiful, but something in his heart told him that she wasn't the one for him.

He did care about her, but not in the way a husband was supposed to care for his wife. He knew she needed help, and the things she did unnerved him.

Which was why he knew they were not meant to be.

If only he could get her to see it.

If only he could…

He shook his head, and headed out the apartment, not finishing the thought. Walking down the street, he sighed as he entered the club he loved to go.

He sat at the bar, and motioned to Matt the bartender to give him a glass of whatever he could.

Matt nodded, and gave him the glass of whiskey, and sighed. "Problems on the home front?" He asked, as Stefan drained the glass.

"Yeah, and I don't want to talk about it." He remarked, as Matt filled the glass, from the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of blond hair, and he turned his head.

His eyes widened, as he realized who that was. "Rebekah…"

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**So yes, Stefan may have found a new love...*Wink, wink* LOL! I hope you approve!**

**What did you think about the kiss? I know that wasn't in the movie, but what the hey, I couldn't resist! Hope you approve?**

**Next Chapter: Caroline and Klaus have another moment per Stefan's request; Stefan finds himself in a conflicting moment; Katherine finds new love.**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Affairs in the Night

**Sorry for the delay, but work has been a little hectic, and two, I haven't been in a mood to write for this story, since I had mild writer's block, but anyway...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

Stefan stood up from the barstool, and walked casually towards the back where she was standing. He knew after last night that she would be here, which is why he decided to come again tonight. Reaching out his hand, he touched her shoulder, and gently turned her to face him.

In the instant, time stopped for him, as his eyes caught hers, and, in turn, seemed to stop for her.

"Rebekah," He choked out, searching her beautiful eyes.

She swallowed, and shifted on her feet. "Stefan," She returned, trying to smile, but couldn't, especially when she saw the wedding ring on his finger. "You got married." She remarked, lowly.

He closed his eyes, and turned the ring over on his finger. "Yeah," He replied, with uncertainty.

"Not what you wanted, huh?" She asked, as his eyes lifted to hers.

"Not really," He answered, as she stepped back.

"If you want to talk, we can after my number." She requested, knowing the look on his face was one in need of a conversation.

He smiled, and watched her climb on the small stage, before taking a seat at a table. He had known she loved to sing, but he never heard her, for she had always been too shy to broach the subject.

As she lifted the mic to her lips, the piano player began to tickle the ivories, so to speak, and the music came loud and clear. She opened her mouth, and the words began to leave her in a soft melodic tone, and he found his heart still in his chest, just as it did when he was sixteen when he first saw her.

His heart leapt in his chest as they made eye contact, and his wife left his thoughts and was replaced by the woman in front of him.

What was happening to him?

**~XXX~**

Caroline sighed, as she ran the brush through her hair, and sat the brush down on the vanity table. The words from Stefan's talk came flying back through her mind, and she let her shoulders fall in dismay.

He was nervous around her, but that wasn't all. He didn't think she was right in the head, especially since he wanted her to see a psychiatrist, which would be Klaus.

She felt a smile tinge her lips as she thought about him, and then about the dream. Her fingers touched her lips as she remembered the commanding way he held her in his arms, and the scorching kiss he left on her lips.

He was everything she had ever wanted, unlike Stefan.

Stefan…

Her husband thought she was crazy for believing in the things she could see, things he couldn't.

She lowered her eyes to her wedding band, and sighed. Maybe he wasn't the right one.

Maybe the right one was…

She shook her head, and stood up from the table. This was nonsense, of course Stefan was her one, she dreamed about him, didn't she?

But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it wasn't Stefan she was seeing in her dreams, now or then.

It had been someone else, and that someone had just opened the door to his office.

She sent him a bright smile, and brushed past him, taking in the smell of leather and wood as she entered the office, not realizing that she didn't remember crossing the street or walking up the stairs to get here.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" Klaus asked as she moved to the window, and folded her arms over her chest.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked, staring at the butcher shop across the street.

"Well, because you are staring out the window as if you want to jump." He answered, leaning against his desk.

She smiled, and turned around to face him. "And what if I was, what would be your reaction?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled, and folded his arms over his chest. "I would try to talk you out of it, and if that didn't work, I would pull you back in, if I could." He answered, as she moved towards him.

"Would you, really?" She asked, smiling, stopping a few feet from him, holding her breathe.

He searched her eyes, and slowly nodded. "I would." He answered, holding her eyes, aching to reach out to hold her.

She lifted her right hand and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Thank you." She whispered, lowering her eyes, suddenly shy in front of him.

He smiled, and nodded. "Any time, Caroline," He remarked, as their eyes caught for a second time that night. Everything in his mind told him that this was unprofessional, but he couldn't stop the way the moon came through the window, and lit up her blonde hair, making her look like a perfect angel.

"What are you thinking, doctor?" She asked, searching his eyes, searching for an answer to her question.

He cleared his throat. "I think we need to get on with the session." He nearly stuttered out, as his chest tightened.

She pursed her lips, and slowly nodded her head. "Uh huh," She muttered, stepping back, and sat in the rocking chair, slowly rocking.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Look, Mrs…" He began, but his words caught in his throat. How can he call her Mrs. Salvatore with the way he was feeling right now?

She smiled, and stood up from the chair. "Just call me Caroline, Klaus." She remarked, as if to sense his confusion.

He smirked, and nodded, but then shook his head. "I can't." He returned, turning to pick up a notebook.

"Have you ever seen the sky from the top of a building, doctor?" She asked, stopping him mid-reach.

He slowly turned to face her, and narrowed his eyes. "I beg your pardon." He returned, as she reached for his hand.

"Come on," She remarked, pulling him out of his office, but really there was no pulling involved.

In his mind, he knew he would follow her anywhere.

God, he was in trouble.

**~XXX~**

Katherine sighed as she played with the straw in her drink, and turned to see someone sit next to her. "A long way from your apartment, aren't you?" She asked, turning her head to smile.

Elijah returned the smile, and nodded his head. "I needed a walk." He answered, softly.

She nodded, but didn't really buy it. "If you were looking for Klaus, he's seeing a quack." She muttered, draining the rest of her drink.

He smirked, and shook his head. "Not in your future is it?" He asked, curiously.

She shook her head. "If you're asking about me marrying your brother, then no," She stated, with a smile. "I thought that's what I wanted, but he's not the one for me." She added, fiddling with the empty glass.

He nodded in agreement. "Then who is?" He asked, looking forward.

Katherine stopped her movements with the drink, and glanced towards him. "I don't know." She whispered, shaking her head, and let out a sigh. "I proposed to him the other night, Elijah." She added, missing the lift of his brows. "I don't know why, only that I listened to this clairvoyant, and…" She paused, biting her bottom lip.

Elijah turned on the stool, and studied her. "What did she say?" He asked, after a moment.

Katherine bowed her head, and slowly let out a long breath. "She said that a change was coming, and I shouldn't be afraid of it, just accept it." She answered, summing up Caroline's words.

Elijah nodded, and watched as Katherine's head turned until her eyes caught his.

Feeling her heartbeat faster, she turned completely on the stool, and leaned forward, not able to control herself. With tentative lips, she caressed his, and felt what she wished at one time she could feel with Klaus, but failed.

The next instant shocked them both, as they stood up from their stools, and began to build the passion around them with Elijah's hands moving down her hips, and up to her bare back with light caresses, loving the sound of her moan.

They slowly pulled apart, and he slightly staggered back. "Katerina, I'm sorry." He whispered, causing her eyes to lift to his.

She smiled, a bright smile, and lifted her right hand to touch his face. "Don't be." She whispered, picking up her purse, and headed towards the door.

Elijah stood at the bar for a few more seconds, until finally he gave up, and headed after her.

**~XXX~**

Klaus couldn't stop the smirk on his face as they made it finally to the top of the building, and Caroline lifted her arms out, and twirled around, letting her blonde hair fly behind her.

She stopped, and a blush tinged her cheeks when she caught him watching her. "Being near the sky soothes me." She remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled, and walked towards her. "I can tell." He returned, stopping a few feet from her. "Are you bewitching me, Caroline?" He asked, not able to stop the words from his lips.

She held his eyes, and shook her head. "I was going to ask you the same thing, but I didn't know you had it in you." She answered, as she unconsciously reached for his hands.

The wind picked up around them, and she smiled as images flooded her mind.

"What do you see?" He asked, recognizing that look, and somehow didn't seem afraid or judgmental.

She smiled, and her eyes became distant. "I see you near a beach with your family, but you don't want to play with them because you're afraid." She began, her voice hitting an ominous tone.

Klaus swallowed as he remembered that day. That was the day his father hit him for the first time.

"Then there's a Christmas tree with you playing a small drum set, laughing, and your mom is smiling, happy that she got it for you." She continued, pausing slightly to catch her breath. "Then there are white flowers at a funeral…" She paused, lifting her eyes to his, and sadness filled her face. "Oh, Klaus," She whispered, lifting her right hand to his face. "I'm so sorry." She added, as tears began to fill his eyes.

He shook his head, or at least he tried too, but he couldn't move. She had seen his baby brother's funeral, and it scared him. Nobody, outside of family, knew that.

"How old?" She asked, knowing, somehow, that he understood.

He swallowed, and held her eyes. "I was thirteen. Henrik was five." He answered, in a choked tone.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry." She repeated, nodding her head.

He nodded, in understanding. "It's the past, Caroline." He remarked, softly.

She nodded, and pulled her hands out of his, and turned towards the edge of the building. "Is that why you became a doctor?" She asked, sitting on the edge.

He placed his tingling hands in his pockets, and nodded. "I suppose. I had to help my mother cope with the grief, so I guess it was my calling." He answered, walking towards her.

She nodded once again, and turned her head to face the wind. "Do you ever wonder if sometimes fate tricks us into believing something that is not true?" She asked, absently, after a few moments had passed.

He leaned against the wall of the small building, and folded his arms over his chest. "Do you?" He asked, as she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know." She answered, bowing her head. "I get this feeling when I'm around you, and," She paused, moving to stand up. "It scares me." She finalized.

He let his arms drop to his side, and he pushed away from the wall. He wanted to say it scared him too, but that would put him admitting he felt something more than he should towards a woman who was married.

She held his eyes as she stepped closer, and placed her hands on his chest. "This is wrong, isn't it?" She asked, in a childlike tone.

He inhaled deeply, and wanted to shout, yes it was wrong. It was totally wrong. What they were feeling was something that could never be, but again, his words were stuck in his throat. "Do you want it to be?" He asked, mentally hitting himself for asking that question, knowing he should have kept quiet.

She shook her head. "No, I don't." She answered, truthfully.

He nodded just a fraction, but kept his eyes focused on her. What he was feeling with her was something more than he ever thought he could feel, and it scared him.

She lifted her face, slightly, and he couldn't stop himself. He had to taste her again.

"Caroline,"

She smiled, and held the way he said her name close to her heart. Their lips met, and she felt her body sing as it did yesterday, only more powerful.

His arms encircled her waist, and pulled her closer to his body, wanting to get closer, needing the connection.

**~XXX~**

Stefan stroked the back of Rebekah's hand as they sat in her living room, with the tea beside them getting cold. "How can I break it to her?" He asked, shaking his head.

Rebekah smiled, and shook her head. "Just tell her, Stefan, as gently as you can." She answered, lowering her eyes to their joined hands.

Stefan lifted his eyes to hers, and moved from the coffee table to the couch. "She truly believes I'm her one, Rebekah, but…"

"She's not yours." She finished for him.

He smiled, and shook his head. "No, you are." He answered, holding her eyes. "You were, ever since we were teenagers." He added, leaning forward.

She smiled, and touched his face. "You were mine, Stefan." She whispered, as he smiled. "You still are." She added, gently.

No longer able to keep the distance, he leaned forward, and brushed his lips against hers. "God, I've missed you." He whispered, against her lips.

She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, needing him.

She arched her back, as he began to rock through their clothes, against her, and she swore she never felt anything more powerful and more right than this. Screw the fact he was married. He needed this, and she was going to give it to him.

They cried out, wanting closer, needing it.

He pulled up, and felt her hands touch the top of his jeans, and he smiled, but it faded, and he shook his head. "I can't." He whispered, moving to sit up, bringing her with him. "Damn it, I can't betray her." He cursed, as she moved to sit on his lap.

"I'll still be here, Stefan." She remarked, knowing he needed to hear her say that.

He nodded, and pulled her closer to him, holding her as if he would die without her.

**~XXX~**

They tugged at each other, wanting the friction and the touch. Somehow, his shirt became unbuttoned, and her hands caressed his chest, and he moaned, wanting more, craving it.

He shook his head, and pulled back, knowing that this was not right. "Caroline, please, stop," He whispered, as her eyes slowly opened. "I want to. God knows, I do, but…" He paused, as she focused her eyes to his.

She lowered her eyes to his opened shirt, and she nodded. "Stefan," She whispered, hating it.

He nodded, and lifted his right hand to her face, and caressed her chin, bringing her face up to gaze into her eyes. "I can't let you betray him, even if we both want the same thing." He replied, gently.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I made a mistake." She whispered, realizing her dilemma, and finally acknowledging it.

He stroked her face for a brief second before dropping his hand. "What mistake?" He asked, though he suspected the answer.

She lifted her eyes to his, and stroked his scruffy face with her right hand. "I married the wrong man." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I screwed up." She added, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "You were supposed to be my split-apart." She concluded, piecing together the dreams, before stepping out of his arms, and raced to the door.

He tried to reach for her, but missed her. "Caroline, where…what?" He asked, following her to the door.

She paused, and turned to face him, her hand gripping the door, tightly. "I'm going to fix it. I have to." She stated, nodding her head, firmly, before racing down the stairs, away from him.

Klaus shook his head, and ran his left hand over his face, as his right propped up on his hip. Fine mess, I've gotten myself into. He thought to himself.

"Damn."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know they almost did it, well at least two couples, anyway...hehehe, but I felt it wasn't right yet for Klaus and Caroline nor Rebekah and Stefan, (hope you liked that pairing!)**

**Next Chapter: Stefan and Caroline have a talk; Stefan and Klaus have an 'altercation'; Kol meets a special lady; Caroline makes a decision.**

**Only 4 maybe 5 chapters left! (I hope!) May have a few more this weekend!**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Do You Love Me?

**I apologize for taking so long, but everything seemed to come at me all at once this year. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The moment Stefan returned home, he knew something was wrong, and that something was sitting on the small couch in the living room.

"Caroline, what?" He began, but she shook her head, as he took in the destressed look on her face.

"I made a mistake, Stefan." She answered, bowing her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay married to you anymore." She remarked, standing up, and walked calmly into their bedroom, but before she closed the door, she slid off her ring, and placed it on the table. "Don't worry, I'll find someone for you. A better wife," She added, with a small smile, before closing the door.

Stefan stood in the living room, his mind raced over her words, and something in him told him who and what was responsible.

With a set in his jaw, he turned on his heel, and marched out of their apartment. In his anger, he walked in front of moving vehicles, not caring if they ran him over. He stomped up the stairs, and proceeded to bang on the door.

The said door swung open, and he glared at Klaus with all the anger he had inside him. "What the hell did you do to my wife?!" He demanded, pushing past Klaus, not caring if Klaus had a patient in the room.

Klaus swallowed, and folded his arms over his chest, trying not to give away any feelings. "I didn't do anything to her, Stefan." He answered, simply, which was the truth, in a way.

Stefan wheeled around, and glared at him. "Well, you must have done something, because I just got home, only to find out that she doesn't want to stay married to me and insists on finding me another wife!" He shouted, throwing his arms out.

Klaus swallowed, and his eyes widened. "She what?" He asked, in mild disbelief.

Stefan glared at him, and then let out a sigh, as his hand ran over his face. "She told me that she had made a mistake, and that she was going to fix it." He stated, his eyes narrowing into anger that Klaus assumed was misplaced and filled with confusion. Perhaps Stefan wanted the marriage to work.

"What does that mean?" Klaus choked out, shifting on his feet.

Stefan shook his head, and threw his hands out. "Damned if I know." He answered, shaking his head once more. "All I know is that one session with you and she's thinking that this marriage was a mistake." He stated, stepping towards Klaus.

"I don't know what you said to her, but you stay the hell away from her!" He shouted, marching past him, and left the office, leaving Klaus standing in the center with his world starting to crumble around him.

**~XXX~**

She hadn't spoken to him since he had left her that morning, and frankly she didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

She turned her head to find Bonnie standing in the doorway of the shop, and she shook her head. "Tell him what?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders, before she started to pull the apron over her head.

Bonnie smiled, and approached her carefully. "Tell him that you love another, and that you want the kind of happiness that he wants, just not together." She answered, as Caroline placed her hand on the counter.

"I can't. I'd feel like…" She began, trailing off with her words shaking.

Bonnie smiled, and stepped closer. "Like a traitor?" She asked, watching Caroline nod her head. "Caroline, the heart is a fickle thing. You love a man who is not afraid of your gifts, and accepts them and you." She continued, in a calm tone. "I can tell you, as long as you stay with Stefan, you will never be happy, nor comfortable." She added, shaking her head.

Caroline sighed, and lowered her eyes. "I don't know how I let this happen." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Bonnie smiled, and touched the young woman's hands, gently. "Destiny has a way of working itself out; sometimes it needs a little push." She replied, gently.

Caroline nodded. "I'll talk to him." She answered, as Bonnie nodded. "Thank you, Bonnie." She remarked, as Bonnie nodded with a smile.

"Anytime, now, I should get going. I have a few more stops to make before it gets dark." Bonnie replied, stepping back, and headed out the door.

Caroline nodded, and closed her eyes. How was she going to tell him?

**~XXX~**

Bonnie rounded the corner of the street and gasped and she bumped into a rock solid body. Hands reached out to steady her, and she lifted her eyes to capture the warm brown eyes of the person who kept her steady.

"Kol?"

Kol tilted his head to the side, and smiled as he recognized the woman in front of him. "Bonnie,"

**~XXX~**

Stefan placed the meats in stacks, and sighed as his mind drifted to the woman of last night. "Rebekah,"

Her name drifted off his lips like water to a thirsty man. She was perfection, a woman who loved him despite his profession.

And he loved her.

It was simple, he knew. Tell Caroline that he had found a woman who made him happy, and ask…

He shook his head. How could he tell her? They were married for all but four days, and she deserved better.

She deserved someone who loved her. It wasn't that he didn't like her. She was a sweet, kind hearted woman, but he never felt that way towards her.

How was he going to fix this?

Moving his eyes to the ring on his left hand, he let out a long breathe. Sliding the ring off his left hand, he felt the world lift off his shoulders.

He had to talk to her.

**~XXX~**

She shifted on her feet outside the door, and lowered her eyes to her bare hand.

The door opened, and she lifted her eyes to catch his blue. "I need to talk to you." She whispered, nodding her head with urgency. "Now," She added, as Klaus pulled the door open, and she entered.

"Are you alright, Rebekah?" He asked, closing the door behind her.

She sighed, and began to ring her hands. "I'm in love, Nik." She stated, causing him to stop midway to his desk.

He slowly turned around, and smiled, softly. "Who is he?" He asked, after a moment to process.

She lowered her eyes, and smiled. "He's a man who loves me despite it all, and makes me feel confident in who I am." She explained, in a rushed tone.

He nodded, and folded his arms over his chest. "Is he married?" He asked, knowing Rebekah's past relationships.

She sighed, and sat down on the loveseat. "He told me that he and wife are having problems." She answered, placing her forearms on her legs. "I don't know, Nik. I mean, I know him, and he's a good man, and I truly believe that Stefan loves me." She continued on, shaking her head, not realizing she had said his name.

Klaus' eyes widened, and a slow smile appeared on his face. "Stefan?" He asked, causing Rebekah to jerk her head up. "You're in love in Stefan?" He asked, as she began to shrink in her chair.

Rebekah lowered her eyes, and closed them, unaware that Klaus had knelt down in front of her. "What am I going to do?" She asked, shaking her head.

Klaus smiled, softly, and touched his sister's hands. "It seems we're in the same boat." He whispered, as her eyes opened. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm in love with his wife." He remarked, lowering his eyes in disbelief.

She smiled, and squeezed his hands. "Does she love you?" She asked, gently.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She hasn't said, but I believe she does." He answered, lowering his eyes.

"Nik, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed, reaching forward to hug him in her sisterly way.

He chuckled, and returned the hug, before she pulled back with a serious expression on her face. "What about Katherine?" She asked, as he rocked back on his knees.

"We broke up." He answered, though he had seen it coming. "She was ready for the next step and I wasn't." He added, watching Rebekah nod her head. "Of course, it also had to do with the fact that I heard Elijah's voice on the other end of the phone when I called her." He concluded, shaking his head.

Rebekah placed her hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "He deserves some happiness, Nik, and so do we." She stated, standing up.

Klaus followed her, and watched her head towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked, watching her turn around with a bright smile.

"I'm going after the man I love, and you should do the same." She answered, with a confidence that made him smile. "Good luck, Nik." She returned, opening the door, and sauntered out the office.

Klaus stood there in the empty office, and placed his hands in his jeans. Maybe Stefan and Caroline were not meant to be, but they were still married, and he couldn't go after her, yet.

Could he?

**~XXX~**

Caroline folded up the clothes she had brought with her, and placed them in her suitcase. She couldn't stay here.

She couldn't.

She had made a mistake, and though she had tried, she couldn't fix it. No woman was good enough for her husband, not to her, so maybe he would have better luck if she just left.

Her thoughts ran to Klaus, and slowly she shook her head. He hadn't told her that he loved her, though she suspected he did, or at least cared about her in some small way.

A knock sounded on the door, and she dropped her nightgown on top of her suitcase, before heading towards the door.

She opened the door, and gasped, lowly at the man on the other side. "Klaus,"

He nodded, and motioned to the inside. "May I come in? We have to talk." He stated, calmly.

She nodded, and opened the door a little ways to allow him to enter.

Klaus looked around the apartment, and frowned as he realized this was not the way he had imagined it to be. Looking down the hallway, he noticed a suitcase on the bed, and the frown became more prominent.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, motioning to the back room.

She shifted on her feet, and lowered her eyes. "I think it's best." She answered, causing him to turn, and shake his head.

"Caroline, running away from your problems is not going to help them. It's only going to make it worse." He remarked, stepping towards her.

She shook her head, and moved towards the window. "I can't fix this problem, Klaus." She replied, quietly. "I've tried to find him another wife, but no one seems to fit the bill, and I can't keep up the pretense that this marriage is going to work when my heart belongs to someone else." She added, feeling him step closer, but not too close.

Klaus inhaled deeply, wanting to ask if he was the one who owned her heart, but fear gripped him in a way that terrified him. "Wha…" He paused, and cleared his throat.

She turned around, and lifted her eyes to his. "Do you love me?" She asked, watching him, carefully. "I need to know, Klaus." She added, watching him swallow, nervously.

He remained silent, not knowing entirely what he needed to say. He wanted to say yes, I love you, but the words remained stuck in his throat.

He watched as her face fell into despair, and his heart broke. "Caroline,"

"Leave, Klaus, please." She whispered, turning her head away from him.

He shook his head. "Caroline,"

"Damn it, Klaus!" She shouted, stepping back from him. "I've been hurt enough this week, but this…" She remarked, pushing him back. "I…you…." She stuttered, pushing at his chest. "Just leave me alone, Klaus!" She shouted, pushing him against the door.

He grasped her hands, and shook his head. "I can't, Caroline." He stated, firmly, holding her hands firmly in his.

"I asked you a simple question, Klaus." She stated, tears forming in her eyes. "One simple question, and all you had to do was answer it." She added, shaking her head.

He nodded. "I know, but there is still…" He began, but closed his eyes, finally giving in. "Caroline, I do love you, but Stefan…" He continued, but trailed off when she kissed his cheek in a gentle manner.

His eyes opened to find her still brimming with tears, but her eyes had grown softer because of his words. "Stefan will understand, Klaus." She finished, lowering her eyes. "I can't stay with him, not when my heart belongs to you." She concluded, feeling his hand touch her face.

"Whatever you decide, Caroline, I'll be here." He whispered, watching her smile, before brushing his lips over hers, and then pulled her into his warm embrace where everything was right.

Or at least for the moment, they imagined it to be.

Though in Caroline's mind, she knew there was one hurdle she had to do in order to prove to herself and to Klaus, they belonged together.

She had to leave.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah found Stefan in the cooler after she had left her brother, and smiled as the shirt he wore tightened as he stacked the meat.

"Need a hand?"

He stilled his movements, and turned with a light shining out of his face. Taking a step towards her, he pulled her into his waiting arms, and crushed his lips to hers until they needed air, and pulled back.

"Stefan," She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. "I want this to work." She added, as his hands caressed her back, gently.

He kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes. "So do I." He remarked, before she pulled back.

"I spoke to my brother, and he agrees that we should give it a try." She stated, holding his eyes.

His brow furrowed, and he tilted his head to the side. "Which brother?" He asked, and she shrugged. He shook his head. "Not Klaus," He stated, but she nodded, giving him the answer he didn't want to hear.

"He's the only one I talk to, Stefan, besides, he understands." She remarked, placing her hands on his chest.

"I bet he does." He stated, pushing her away, and headed for the door.

She reached for his hand, and stopped him. "He loves someone, Stefan." She replied, causing him to turn his head to look at her. "It's not Katherine." She added, shaking her head. "I can't tell you who, but please, Stefan…" She began, feeling his hand slip out of hers.

"He just won't leave me alone, Rebekah." He stated, shaking his head, and marched out of the cooler, leaving her staring in disbelief, before shaking her head, and followed him.

**~XXX~**

Klaus had only just arrived back at his office when the pounding started, and opened the door to find Stefan marching in with Rebekah stopping the doorframe.

"Why? Why? Why are you fucking with my life?!" He shouted, throwing his hands out

"I haven't laid a hand on her." Klaus remarked, pointing to his friend, knowing that it wasn't entirely true.

Stefan tilted his head to the side, and shook it in disbelief. "My life! My Life!" He shouted, ignoring Rebekah standing beside her brother. "First, you start by telling my wife to get me a girlfriend. Then, you tell my girlfriend that we should have an affair." He began, pointing towards Rebekah.

"But my wife is down there still searching for another wife, because she wants to handpick her, and if I refuse, she gives me looks with a meat clever!" He shouted, ignoring Klaus' smirk at the image of Caroline eyeing Stefan with the meat clever. "What the hell did I ever do to you?!" He asked, throwing his hands out towards Klaus.

Klaus bowed his head, and Rebekah touched his arm, gently. "Did it ever occur to you that your wife has accepted the fact that your marriage isn't going to work? And that she's found someone else?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Stefan's eyes narrowed, and he stepped towards Klaus. "My wife ain't having an affair." He remarked, glaring at his friend.

Klaus shook his head. "No?" He asked, knowing the whole truth.

Stefan studied his friend, and then moved his eyes towards Rebekah as the information began to sink in. "It's her, isn't it?" He asked, turning to look at Klaus. "You're in love with Caroline." He stated, in mild anger.

Klaus raised his hands, just before Stefan clenched his fist, and slammed it into Klaus' face, causing Rebekah to scream, and rush towards her brother as he staggered to the floor.

Stefan lifted his head, and glared at them both. "Stay the hell away from my wife, Klaus! I mean it!" He shouted, storming out of the office, leaving Rebekah to tend to Klaus' busted lip.

"Well, that went well." Klaus muttered, wincing as Rebekah touched his lips, tenderly.

She shook her head. "He'll calm down after a few minutes and after he talks to his wife." She remarked, bowing her head. "Why didn't you tell me it was Caroline?" She asked, as his eyes lifted to hers.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes. "I knew how much you liked her." He answered, watching her smile.

She nodded, and kissed her brother on the temple. "I'm sorry." She replied, softly.

He nodded, and sat up. "So am I."

**~XXX~**

By the time Stefan reached the top of the stairs, his anger had melted, and embarrassment flooded him. He had punched his love's brother, and his friend, for the same action he committed.

Shaking his head, he opened the door, and entered the apartment to find her standing at the window with a bag sitting at her feet.

"Caroline?" He called out, causing her turn to face him.

"I know you know, Stefan." She remarked, gently, tears filling her eyes. "I should apologize, and I am, but I just… I'm not sorry for loving him." She added, shaking her head. "I'm just sorry that it ruined us."

He shook his head, and walked towards her. "You didn't." He returned, grasping her hands in his. "We just don't belong together, it seems." He added, finally accepting it.

She smiled, and shook her head. "I jumped in your arms without thinking, and I ended up ruining your life, Klaus', and everyone's it seems." She commented, but he shook his head.

"You didn't ruin our lives, Caroline." He countered, firmly. "In fact, I would say, you brightened it." He added, watching her smile, lightly. "Without you, I never would have found her." He concluded, watching her tilt her head to the side in confusion.

He smiled, and bowed his head. "Klaus' sister, Rebekah," He remarked, turning to lead her to the couch, where they both sat down. "I've known her for years, and always liked her, but until you, I never knew how much I truly loved her." He explained, gently.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "We should have waited." She replied, sadly. "I never…" She began, but his finger touched her chin.

"I know, Caroline." He remarked, knowing she never cheated, not physically. "I never did either." He confirmed, but from the nod of her head, he knew she knew. "So now what do we do?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

She bowed her head. "We could file an annulment, since we…" She muttered, and he nodded.

Though they had slept in the same bed on their wedding night, and they did make love that night, it was the only night. Since that night, they never moved to continue the physical side of their marriage, which was a good thing.

"I'll file the documents in the morning." He commented, as she nodded. "The process won't take long." He added, softly.

She smiled, and nodded once again. "I'll go back home, after I sign what needs to be signed." She confirmed, with a soft voice.

He smiled, and squeezed her hands. "What about Klaus?" He asked, as she smiled.

"We'll see." She whispered, with a special gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope you liked the way everything went! I tried to stay true!**

**Only three more chapters left! :)**

**Next Chapter: Klaus has a decision to make; Rebekah and Stefan take their romance to the next level; Kol gets a great opportunity**

**Oh, to the Guest who left the review on this chapter: Thank you so much for bringing me down just a fraction! I'm sorry you don't approve of the couples, but if have read any of my other stories, you would know that I ship certain couples, and if you don't like them, that's fine. I don't have a problem with you not reading this story, but please for the love of all that's holy, don't send a scathing (or semi-scathing) review telling me you will no longer read this story because of a certain couple.**

**I do agree that some authors write couples in that I don't agree with, but they are secondary characters, so I over look them when I read. You could do the same. (If you read this message). The only couples worth much in this story are the main four. Kennett will not be in here too much, only mentioned a maybe a scene or two.**

**Thank you so much for almost ruining my Sunday, but others have lifted me up! Thank you all for your Kindness! (Sorry for the Rant.)**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Come to Me

**Okay, I have decided to finish this story come hell or high water, so in the next few days expect to see the last two chapters up and going!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! (Remember kind and encouraging reviews! My mood is in terrible shape as is!)**

* * *

_The Ocean breeze hit her face like a warm welcome from an old friend, as she stood on the banks of the ocean, searching the horizon, as she had done for the past seven days._

_Caroline knew leaving New York was the best way to determine if she was right in everything, including the love she held for a certain Psychiatrist._

_A smile touched her face as she saw the boat in the distance, coming from the mainland, and as she lowered the telescope, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation._

_Turning on her heel, she ran up the sandy embankment, and headed up the small lookout beside her Grammy's house._

_The final step in securing her happiness…_

**~Seven Days Ago~**

"What do you mean she left?" Klaus demanded after Stefan conveyed his apologies for hitting him and told him of his love for Rebekah, and Caroline leaving.

Stefan smiled, and dipped his head, with his arm being secured around Rebekah's waist. "I mean, she went back home to her island." He explained, kissing Rebekah's palm. "She helped signed the papers, and then she got on a bus, and went back home." He added, looking at Klaus with renewed compassion.

Klaus sank in his chair, and slowly shook his head. "She didn't even say goodbye." He whispered in disbelief.

Maybe he was a fool. A fool who foolishly believed that once she was free, she would come to him, and they could be happy.

Stefan smiled, and approached Klaus with a look that said how much he appreciated him. "Caroline told me that you never pushed her, Klaus." He began, leaning against the edge of the desk. "I want to thank you for that, and I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier." He apologized again, bowing his head. "I was a fool who thought we could make it work, but how could we when we love different people." He added, shrugging his shoulders.

Klaus lowered his eyes, but didn't say a word. How could he? What could he say? He wasn't sorry for loving her. She made him feel alive for the first time in years, and even though she was clairvoyant, he didn't care.

It was a part of her. A beautiful, mysterious part that made her even more beautiful than she already was.

"Are you going to go?"

His sister's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he lifted his eyes to hers. "Go where?" He asked, shaking his head in confusion.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Are you going to go after her?" She asked, shaking her head.

He sighed, and slowly shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered, his mind still trying to process what he was truly thinking and felt.

Rebekah glanced over at Stefan, and sighed.

"Klaus,"

Klaus lifted his eyes to Stefan, and clenched his jaw.

Stefan smiled. "Klaus, I nearly lost the woman I love because of my pride. Don't lose Caroline over yours. Don't do what I did." He remarked, straightening up, and reached for Rebekah's hand.

Klaus watched them go, and in the silence of his office, he knew that Stefan was right, but still. How could he?

**~XXX~**

Stefan opened the door to his apartment, and allowed Rebekah to enter first. He watched as she slowly turned to face him with her hands on the front of her button down shirt.

He smiled as he closed the door, and locked it before reaching for her in a passionate embrace that had them both gasping for air as they pressed their bodies together in a heated moment.

Clothes littered the floor as they staggered through to the bedroom, and fell into a heap of sexual frustration as they clung to each other, and could no longer wait.

Stefan's lips slowly parted from hers, and he gazed down into her eyes with a look that conveyed how much he loved her. She returned the look, and smiled, as she reached for him, and pulled him on top of her.

He had wanted their first time to be slow and loving, but for the moment, he couldn't wait. With her guiding him to her entrance, he thrusted deep within her core, and they both let out a cry of exhilleration.

This was what they had wanted, and what they needed.

"Oh, God, you feel so good!" He cried out, moving her up and down with each thrust of his hips.

She smiled, and cried out his name, wanting to get closer, needing it with every fiber of her body. "So do you!" She cried out, her nails puncturing into his shoulders, holding on to dear life as the pleasure surrounded her.

He bowed his head, and placed sloppy kisses on her lips as his thrusts became more erratic. Her legs wrapped around him, taking him inside her even deeper, and for a moment it was true oblivion.

"Just…a…little…closer…" He moaned, moving his hips to the side, and there it was.

The sweet spot they both longed for.

She cried out his name like a prayer, and he cried hers as they crashed together like waves upon the rocks, and in that moment they were glad they didn't wait.

He collapsed beside her, and pulled her closer to his side as they struggled to catch their breath. "That was…" She began, looking up at the ceiling.

He smiled, and shook his head. "Perfection," He finished for her.

She laughed, and nodded against his arm. "I'm glad we waited, Stefan." She replied, as he hummed in agreement, before taking her chin, and kissed her gently on the lips. "And now I never want to leave this bed." She added, moving to straddle him as they began their dance anew.

He chuckled against her lips, and threaded his fingers through her blonde hair. "That makes two of us." He agreed, with a sigh on his lips.

She nodded, and the next sounds that filled the room were cries of complete ecstasy from two lovers who needed this moment, and treasured it for the rest of the night, hoping for the rest of their lives.

**~XXX~**

Klaus shook his head as he turned from the window. This was the third night without knowing where she was or if she was alright, and it was killing him.

He needed to know.

He needed her.

Fear gripped him as he thought of their last moment, and how it could be their last one.

He just needed to realize that he needed her.

He needed her, desperately.

She was the only reason he saw the light anymore. She challenged him, and loved him, despite his flaws.

The kisses they shared were etched in his memory like a movie, playing over and over again, reminding him how much he needed her in his life.

Closing his eyes, he turned back to the window, and looked up. Turning on his heel, he turned, and headed out the door.

Slowly walking up the stairs, he pushed the roof door open, and stepped out into the cool night air.

The last time he was on the roof was with her, and for some reason it felt as if he was with her now.

Lifting his eyes to the heavens, he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

Flashing across the sky was a twin tailed comet, and he knew right then what he had to do.

He was going after her.

**~XXX~**

Kol watched as his brother packed a few articles of clothing into his suitcase, and couldn't stop the smile on his face.

"When Rebekah told me that you were chasing after a woman, I just had to come here, and see for myself." He remarked, with a smirk.

Klaus shook his head, and paused as he placed his hands on his hips, trying to think of what he was missing. "Well, now you've seen." He stated, nodding his head, and zipping up his suitcase.

Kol chuckled, and shook his head. "All kidding aside, Nik, I'm happy you're going after her." He replied, stepping towards his brother. "She's a wonderful lady, and a great person." He added, nodding his head.

Klaus paused, and smiled, softly. "Yes, she is." He whispered, nodding his head in agreement.

Kol nodded, and lifted a small card in his hand. "You know, she gave me this before she left, and told me to call this lady." He began, hearing his brother turn. "I did, and she offered me a job for an art gallery." He added, with a smile. "She's going to help me with my art, Nik, and it's because of your paramour." He concluded with a soft tone.

Klaus smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "What are you saying, Kol?" He asked, as Kol's face turned somber.

"I'm saying that it's a good thing you're going after her, or else I would have knocked you out, and dragged you to her." He answered, firmly, and Klaus had no doubt that his brother would.

Klaus nodded, and picked up his suitcase. "I'm happy for you, Kol. I hope you know that." He stated, clasping his brother's hand with his free one.

Kol nodded, and stepped back. "I know, Nik." He returned, letting go of his brother's hand. "I won't hug you, because, one, that's not us, and two, you have a plane to catch." He added, watching Klaus nod, and run out the door. "Go get her, you rascal!" He shouted as the door closed behind his brother, and he let out a laugh. "Go get her." He whispered, with a chuckle before turning to leave the room.

**~Caroline's Island~**

Klaus couldn't stop the smile on his face as he climbed out of the boat, and dragged it ashore. Stefan had told him about the docking port, but in his haste, he couldn't wait for a big boat, and instead had rented a small dingy.

It wasn't much, but for this certain purpose, he didn't care. Only the destination mattered, and he had arrived there in plenty of time, just before the sun faded in the distance.

He remembered the description Caroline gave him of her island, and where she lived with her Grammy, and using that knowledge, he walked all the way to her house, dropping his bag on the front porch, and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Caroline?" He called out, waiting for her answer, wanting, yearning to see her face, hear her voice.

"She's on the lookout waiting for you."

He turned his head, and smiled as an elderly woman entered the quaint front room, and held out her hand. "Grammy," He whispered, taking her hand in his.

She smiled and in that instance, he remembered Caroline telling him she was blind. "I always wanted her to marry a doctor." She remarked, as Klaus chuckled, and squeezed her hand before letting go, and headed out the door.

Turning to his left, he smiled as he saw the lookout, and raced up the stairs, as fast as he could until he saw her blonde hair glittering in the moonlight.

The moment he reached the top of the platform, he reached for her, and pulled her close. "Oh, God, Caroline," He whispered, holding her close to his body, feeling the weight and loneliness without her drift away.

She sighed, and hummed. "I knew you would come." She whispered in his ear.

He chuckled, and pulled back, brushing her blonde hair away from her face. "I won't even ask." He remarked, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and bit her bottom lip. "It wasn't magic, Klaus. It was faith." She returned, watching him smile.

He shook his head. "You are magical, Caroline." He replied, cupping her face with his hands. "You will always be full of it." He added, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and brushed her fingers over his face. "Oh, Klaus," She whispered, lifting her face to his, as they kissed with a tenderness that shook them to their core.

He pulled back, and stroked her face. "Why didn't you say goodbye?" He asked, holding her eyes.

She lowered her eyes for a second, and placed her hands on his chest. "Because I had to know," She whispered, her nails digging into his chest.

"Had to know what?" He asked, shaking his head.

She lifted her eyes, and inhaled deeply. "If you truly loved me." She answered, as his head moved from one side to another as he understood her meaning.

"Caroline," He began, moving his hands to her shoulders, and grasped them gently. "I love you, and I would follow you to hell and back just get to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life." He added, smiling with conviction. "And I have never been one to believe in that kind of love, but with you, I feel it, and I never want to let it go." He concluded, watching her carefully.

She smiled, and then let out a laugh before she wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt him lift her in his arms. "I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, as he held her close.

She lifted her head, and lowered it to brush her lips over his in a gentle touch that sent shivers through both of their bodies.

They pulled back, and she brushed her left hand over his face. In that moment no words were said for none were needed, and with a quiet laugh she threw her head back as he twirled her around on the 15ft platform, and held onto him like she knew she would for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Please be kind! (PLEASE!)**

**Okay, I had imagined this story to be longer, but it took longer to write it than I had originally planned, as did a few other stories. Anywho, I hope you will enjoy the last two!**

**Next Chapter: The Moment we've all been waiting for! (Yes, it may take a chapter!) I little early Christmas gift to you guys who have supported me!**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Loving the Night

**Sorry for the delay in getting this up, but the Holiday season has me swamped during the day, and also I've been planning a birthday party for my mom, so...**

**Anyway, I know this chapter isn't very long, but this was all that was needed, I hope you agree!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

The night surrounded them as they entered her room, and she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a loving embrace that made him smile with his arms around her waist, securing her to him.

"I have dreamed of this moment for days, Klaus." She whispered, lifting her head, slightly, to brush her lips against his.

He smiled, and deepened her kiss, allowing their tongues to move in unison. Her hands threaded through his hair, and his moved over her back, feeling the soft fabric of her dress against his skin.

Of their own volition, his fingers slowly unzipped her dress, and he couldn't help the smile on his lips as she began to unbutton his shirt, until they pulled back, and slowly pushed her dress to the floor, followed by his shirt.

Her fingers moved over his bare chest, and traced the tattoo on his left shoulder. Birds taking flight. So him.

She lifted her eyes to his, and found him watching her with softness in his eyes that made her knees weaken.

"What do you see?" He asked, gently, watching as her eyes faded into a distant gaze, as if she was in a near trance.

She smiled, and lifted her right hand to his face. "Us, I see us." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes, and with a smile, let him pull her closer to him as their mouths fought for dominance like before.

Her brassiere was unhooked, and fell to the floor as he began to back her until her legs felt the bed behind her.

His boots had come off the moment they had set foot in her little cottage by the sea, so it was easy to push his now unfastened jeans to the floor in an attempt to get closer.

He pulled back, and smiled as he caressed her face with his right hand, and softly threaded his fingers in her blonde tresses. No words were spoken as he gently laid her down on the bed, and crawled in after her, resting on his forearms while her hands caressed his biceps.

She was perfection. He saw that. He knew it. He loved it. She was an angel to him, and she had brought him out of the darkness that was his normal routine life.

Lowering his head, he brushed his lips over hers in a tender movement that sent shivers of pleasure through both of their bodies.

He slowly pulled back, taking her bottom lip with him, and hummed lowly with her as they separated.

Her left leg lifted and moved over his bare thigh, with her hips arching underneath him, coming into contact with his manhood. She gasped at the feel, and lifted her eyes to catch his cerulean blues.

He smiled, but it wasn't a smug smile, it was a loving smile, one that was reserved only for her, and she smiled in returned, before grasping his face and kissed him until they were breathless.

"Caroline," He hummed, moving his lips over her skin as he made contact with her throat, as her fingers moved to his hairline at the nape of his neck.

"Niklaus," She moaned, feeling her body surge with passion.

He smiled, and moved lower, stopping at her breasts, and slowly took one in his mouth, sucking gently, loving the feel of her nipple on his tongue.

She arched underneath him, her mind going blank at the feel.

He treated each of her breasts like a treasure, a precious treasure that needed so much loving. As his lips made it lower to her stomach, she let out a low moan, and turned her head to bite her right pointer finger just as he began to kiss her lower lips and inner thighs.

He worshiped her, loved her, and stroked her to the point where there was no turning back for either of them.

As they joined their lips once again, they smiled, and he had to let out a moan when her hands grasped his cock, and began to slowly work him until they could no longer take it, and she led him to her entrance.

The moment he pushed inside her, they couldn't control their cries of satisfaction.

It felt so right as they moved together wanting to get closer than ever before.

Images filled Caroline's mind, and she welcomed them as she reached the precipice of ecstasy. Images of the life yet lived, and the creation of a new life as they moved together.

She smiled, letting her nails bite into Klaus' shoulders, and her legs wrapped around his thighs. She wanted him closer, needed him closer.

Moans and grunts filled the room, along with the squeak of her iron bed, with each pound he made.

Sweat began to cover their bodies, and she knew this was going to last a long time.

She felt his hand cup her, and gently tugged on her clit, and with that small touch, she screamed his name, and came like a wave crashing against the rocks outside.

He watched her come apart beneath him, and thought there was nothing more beautiful or spectacular than that moment, the thought that he was the one who gave her that kind of blissful pleasure, made him hard and he thrusted deep within her, deeper than before, and felt his seed explode as she cradled him.

Strength left him as he saw stars behind his eyes, and he fell at an angle of her, loving the feel of her body underneath his.

"I'm so glad we waited." She whispered, after a few minutes had passed; though she was still trying to catch her breathe.

He smiled, and lifted his head, as much as he could, and kissed her lips, rolling them to the side, though they were still connected. "I am too." He whispered, against her lips, causing her to giggle at the feel.

They lay in the bed for more than two hours, just loving the feel of each other in their arms, and loving each other until they couldn't move an inch.

As the moon hung low above them, he cradled her head against his chest, and kissed the top of it, gently. "Caroline," He whispered, as she hugged him and kissed his bare chest. "One the annulment is final…" He began, feeling her still her movements. "Will you marry me?" He asked, causing her to lift her body up, and gaze down into his eyes.

"You don't think it's too soon?" She asked, shaking her head, as the moonlight entered the room, and covered her blonde hair like a halo.

He smiled, and caressed her face with his right hand. "I think I've waited long enough." He answered, gently. "I've never been one for marriage, Caroline, but with you…" He paused, as he searched her eyes, looking for a sign that would force him to continue. "With you, I want that." He added, after a moment.

She smiled, and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck, and kissed him with tears of joy filling her eyes. "Then, yes, Niklaus, I'll marry you." She answered, with joy filling her heart.

He laughed, and rolled them over until she was on top, loving him as he had loved her a few hours before, and as his mind dulled for an instance, he knew that she was the one he was meant to be with.

Forever.

* * *

**Please be kind! (I say this every time, but apparently some people don't read it, and it's freakin' annoying! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all!)**

**Next Chapter: Epilogue: One Year Later**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. One Year Later: Wedding on the Beach

**I can't believe this took almost a whole year to write just ten chapters, but it did, and I'm sorry! This chapter is not really the best, especially the ending, but it's all I had time for at the moment.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT! IT MEANT SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**One Year Later**

The cool breeze of from the ocean hit her face like a wave upon the sands, and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around her.

"What do you see?"

She smiled, and softly turned around to face the man, who in a few hours, she would marry. "I only see the water." She answered, moving towards him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close to her body. "And you." She added, feeling him sigh with contentment.

"They'll be arriving soon." He remarked, feeling her slowly nod her head. "A year has gone by, and yet it feels like I've known you for eternity." He whispered, kissing the exposed skin of her shoulder.

She nodded, and pulled back. "I know you didn't want to wait, Klaus." She began, but he silenced her with his lips.

"I would have waited forever, love, if that meant you would be the prize." He returned, watching her smile.

"Grammy said you were worth the wait." Caroline stated, watching him smile with a small chuckle.

Klaus nodded his head, and pursed his lips. "And you?" He asked, with a teasing light shining in his eyes.

She hummed, and threaded her fingers through his hair. "I think…you…are more than worth it." She murmured, kissing his lips in a slow, gentle fashion.

He smiled, and held her close, never wanting to let her go. "I can't believe I waited a whole year to put a ring on your finger." He muttered, kissing her cheek, lightly.

She smiled, and pushed her body close to him, loving the feel of him against her, as she always did. "The wait is over, Klaus." She returned, softly. "Today, I become your wife, and you my husband." She said, feeling him pull back to look into her eyes.

After he had proposed that morning, they had spent the rest of the day walking along the shoreline, just talking, getting to know each other more than before, although, they didn't care about that part. They only cared about the part that they loved each other, and wanted to be together for all eternity.

They shared something that they never dreamed they would share with anyone else; they shared a love so strong that they knew they could overcome any obstacle, such as time.

During the year, Caroline had moved back to the city with him, sporting a ring on her left hand that shimmered like the ocean on a summer day. She lived with her fiancée, loving him during the night and day, and just enjoying being close to a man who appreciated her and loved her.

Stefan and Rebekah had married four months after that morning, and Caroline had been Rebekah's maid of honor, which had shocked a lot of the guests, but Caroline had held no grudge, for she was happy for her ex-husband, and they couldn't really talk too much, once they saw the blue topaz engagement ring on Caroline's left hand, and the love shared between Caroline and Klaus.

Kol had become very successful as an artist in the short year. His paintings of soldiers on the battlefield, coming home, and family were some of the most loved pieces of art the city had known, and he owed it all to Caroline.

Caroline never understood the connection between Kol and Bonnie, until Bonnie told her one afternoon, of how she had served as a nurse on the other side of the world for a time, and that's how she had met Kol.

He had been wounded, and she had tended to those wounds, and stayed by his side until they learned he was being shipped stateside.

They never knew that they lived in the same city, until that fateful day she bumped into him. Since then, they had become inseparable, and were working on establishing a more concrete relationship, but neither one was in a hurry.

Elijah and Katherine had married a few months ago, and though they knew Klaus didn't hold a grudge, they kept their distance, which was fine with Klaus.

Caroline still visited her Grammy, and with Klaus by her side, they split their time between the city and the island, both loving the calm atmosphere of the island around them.

Klaus gazed into the sea colored eyes of the woman who held his heart, and smiled. "I love the sound of that." He whispered, huskily, brushing his lips over hers in a slow, tantalizing manner.

She giggled, and felt her body being lifted against his body. "Mr. Possessive." She murmured against his lips.

He hummed, and pulled apart enough to nod. "Damn straight." He agreed, firmly.

She let out a joyous laugh, and wrapped her arms around him as he twirled her on the beach just outside of their cottage.

His laughter joined hers, laughing together as they have been doing for the past year.

When he settled her down, his laughing blue eyes searched her laughing blue-green, and in one moment, he scooped her up, and carried her into the cottage, closing the door behind him.

She knew by the look in his eyes what he had planned, and she shivered with anticipation. Her body arched, slightly against him, and she waited until he shivered before she brushed her lips over his earlobe, causing him to moan in an exquisite way.

She smiled, and felt him sit her down on the back of their beige couch, and she smiled feeling his hands move the skirt of her dress up until her thighs were bare.

His lips found hers, and her hands found the fastening of his beige slacks.

She gasped as he cupped her clit, and his thumb began to move over her bundle of nerves, in a tantalizing movement. She had felt him remove her underwear at the same time she had reached for his pants, and she arched her neck in satisfaction when his lips placed butterfly kisses along her throat.

"Klaus…" She moaned, wanting him to get closer.

He smiled, but it didn't last long when she pushed his pants down, along with his briefs, and stroked his cock.

He let out a feral moan, and dipped his head until his forehead hit the crook her neck. "Caroline…" He struggled to get out, shaking in her grasp as her hands worked magic over his shaft.

She smiled, and bit her bottom lip as he continued to stroke her until she was near the end. "Fill me, my love." She whispered, in a panted breathe.

He smiled, and pulled back, and the desire in his eyes almost made her come at that moment. Holding her hips in his hands, he pulled her near to the edge of the couch, and thrusted deep within her core.

They both gasped at the feel, and her fingers began to grip his shoulders, tightly.

The soft leather of the couch squeaked as her bare buttocks moved on the top, joining their grunts and moans in the small little cottage they called home.

Her hands moved down to his hips, and grasped his bare butt with her hands, loving the feel of his chiseled ass under her nails. "You are Adonis." She moaned, as he thrusted deep within.

He chuckled, and moved his left hand to her face. "You are Aphrodite, my love." He returned, kissing her lips, continuing to pound deeply within her.

She smiled, and her last thought before she sailed off the cliff of ecstasy was how much she loved him, and how gorgeous he looked in a white button down shirt and nothing else.

**~XXX~**

Hours later, they were married.

Rebekah stood as her very pregnant maid of honor with Stefan as Klaus' best man.

No one commented about the state they found the two lovers only two hours ago, except Rebekah had immediately took charge, and made fast work of Caroline's hair and makeup with Bonnie's help.

As Klaus leaned forward and tenderly brushed his lips over hers, Caroline saw their future as clear as she had seen it the first moment they had given into their love a year ago.

As the sun beat down on the little gazebo they had constructed together beside their little cottage, surrounded by their friends, they knew, as the onlookers knew, Klaus and Caroline would be together forever.

A clairvoyant and a psychiatrist.

A pair that didn't seem to fit, actually made the most perfect couple, and to those same two, it was the magic surrounding them that made them love each other even more.

Caroline may have started off as the Butcher's wife, but now she was a Doctor's wife, and as her lips touched his once again before throwing her small bouquet, she realized that this was the title that she preferred.

She would always be grateful for being the Butcher's wife, for without it, she never would have met the man who owned her heart.

As she touched his face, she smiled, and sighed as she leaned into her husband's side. Yes, she was happy, and so was he.

And it was as she had seen the moment her lips had touched his the first time a year ago.

And this time she wasn't wrong.

"I'm glad." He whispered, causing her to turn her head to look at him with a curious light in her eyes.

He smiled, and kissed her temple. "I'm glad you're visions aren't wrong this time." He whispered, causing her smile, and sigh against him.

Over the year, he had come to know what she was thinking, most of the time, and, though it had seemed annoying, she accepted it, because, well, how could you not when you have visions of the future, and he accepts you?

With a small laugh, she placed her head on his shoulder, and felt his arm wrap around to hold her close to his side as they watched their friends laugh, and have a great time at the small reception. "So am I." She remarked, lowly. "So am I." She added, lifting her head to brush her lips over his in a soft touch.

* * *

**Please, Please be kind!**

**I know the ending seemed kind of rushed, or to me it did, and I'm sorry! But I'm trying to get most of my stories wrapped up before the New Year, so new ones can be uploaded! Please bear with me on that!**

**To those who have sent in kind and supportive reviews for this story: This is my Christmas gift to you! Even when I received a few scathing reviews, and not just on this story, you guys uplifted me with your kind words, and supportive presence! You guys are the reason I write! I may not be the best writer there is in this world, but you guys make me feel special! Thank you so very much!**

**More stories will be updated very soon! Stand by for them!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
